residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Helms
Intelligent, loyal, and like his mentor, infinitely cunning and persistent, Gabriel Helms is the sole-member of Albert Wesker's "Wesker Children Project 2.0" who was mentored under the terrorist mastermind for years as an option to attain resources as well as a backup plan, should the Uroboros project fail, as well as the depressed and lost philanthropist-guardian of the small Southern-town of Kings Mountain, North Carolina. Biography Gabriel Helms was born in 1998 to two middle class parents in an unspecified part of Texas. Early in his life, his family moved to Kings Mountain, North Carolina, where Gabriel was raised within a relatively normal life. Despite being brilliant compared to most children his age, Gabriel was often bullied in his local Elementary School and often withdrew from class because of such. When Albert Wesker first considered the idea of a second batch of Wesker Children in late 2006 for himself, Gabriel was the first (and due to the idea being scrapped in exchange for the Uroboros project, also the last) of the new Wesker Children to be handpicked from around the United States. Wesker came in contact with the young boy and his family by offering a "after school tutoring program" in which Gabriel would attend most days if possible. It was here that Albert showed Gabriel the guidance of a role model figure that he truly needed, and eventually the two formed an unbreakable, mentor-student bond. Albert saw Gabriel as his possible succesor and closest ally, teaching him everything he would need to participate in the B.O.W. arms race, as well as Wesker's vision for a new world, such as basic combat and espionage skills as well as the anatomy of most B.O.W.'s on the market, as well as all of the Progenitor variants currently available. Uroboros Project After Wesker's completion in the Uroboros project in 2009, Gabriel assisted him in much of the further research and development of the project. Gabriel would often take stock of the many B.O.W.'s and Uroboros-filled missiles that lined the hallways of the Umbrella African Research Facility. Gabriel also witnessed the first ever live test subject, a goat, transform into an amorphous mass of leeches that was soon destroyed by a crew of flamethrower-armed Majini. As time for the plan was approaching, Gabriel was finally entrusted with the truth of Wesker's creation, as well as why Gabriel was picked over all others, and finally, the existance and whereabouts of the only other Wesker child left alive at the time, Alex Wesker, and it was with this that Gabriel was entrusted by his beloved mentor to carry out a fail-safe sometime in the future, should his Uroboros plan fail to go into fruition, Gabriel was assigned to deliver the Uroboros virus to Alex on a remote prison island called Zabytij. Wesker's End Gabriel was disheartened by Albert's demise at the hands of BSAA agents Chris Redfield, and Sheva Alomar, and was certain for several months that this was just another ruse pulled by Wesker as some way of faking his death once again, but as time passed, Gabe lost hope of his idol resurfacing. A year after Wesker's demise, Gabriel completed his mentors final wish by accompanying a few of Wesker's last few loyal followers to Sushestovanie island, and was met face-to-face with Alex Wesker, who took the vial filled with Uroboros without saying a word. In the present day, Wesker's death is still a touchy subject for Gabe and not a day goes by that it doesn't haunt him. Employment with The Organization and the E-Virus retrieval In 2011, after a year of being out of the loop with the B.O.W. scene, Gabriel was contacted by an unknown operative of The Organization, who informed him that the organization was interested in the vast training that he had received in his time with Albert Wesker, and offered him a job sometime in the future, and Gabe subsequently accepted the offer. After two more years of training under the organization, in 2013, they felt that he was finally ready to be of use, despite his young age, and sent him to retrieve a new virus developed by the terrorist Elliott Corbet in the now-hijacked Vitalis headquarters, which was now being utilized as a B.O.W. development/testing site. Gabe infiltrated the base with no issue, but was met with a lot of resistance as a full-out outbreak had occurred among the research staff and many of the B.O.W.'s had been released to go rampant across the facility. After much trial and error, Gabriel finally managed to retrieve a tissue sample from the corpse of a dead Wendigo B.O.W. within the facility's lab complex. C-Virus sample retrieval Gabriel was sent into China during the C-Virus outbreak that had been occuring for some day to retrieve a tissue sample from one of the J'avo running amok around Lanshiang. Gabriel was unsuccessful in finding a usable tissue sample of a J'avo, as their bodies would burn upon death, but was able to cut a small sample from the same Ubistvo that had been chasing Ada Wong, after it was knocked out. Continuing Albert Wesker's legacy and Kings Mountain In late 2014, Gabriel realized that despite his work with Albert Wesker, his own legacy belonged in his hometown of Kings Mountain, and was intent on keeping Wesker's dream alive by making the Wesker Program 2.0 a success and eventually gaining control of his hometown and ruling it as his own "kingdom". Gabriel eventually accomplished this, gaining the favor of much of the town. Personality Gabriel has a very eccentric personality, dreaming big and measuring everything at high value, even small things. Gabriel is also extremely loyal to the very few people that he gains bonds with, and this explains his almost blind loyalty towards Albert Wesker, despite all of his heinous deeds that Gabriel has witnessed. Gabriel is also extremely self conscious, seeming to suffer from an insuperiority complex that plagues him on the day to day. Skills # Observation: Gabriel is a master of observation, often deducing facts about others from simple observations, and uses this for alot of detective-like work on or off the field. # Intelligence: Gabriel uses his knowledge of psychology and biology and even random fun facts on the day-to-day and is said to have "above average" intelligence. # Resourcefulness: Gabriel can repair weaponry and even small technology and is very creative with things that he can build, and also has access to a lot of records and tech. # Sharp-tongue: Gabriel is shown to be able to talk his way out of many situations. # Manipulation: Gabriel has shown a distinct ability in manipulating events to suit his needs, much like his mentor before him. Appearance Gabriel is a short and stalky young man with long facial features, piercing blue eyes with bags underneath them, and short, slicked back dark-blonde hair (formerly dyed black). Gabriel's outfits usually maintain a main color in gray, and his outfits usually consist of long-sleeve shirts or flannels with tight skinny jeans and athletic shoes.. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Male protagonists